The invention relates to a spoke and a wheel, and to a method of manufacturing a spoke, in particular for bicycles. Although the invention will be described below with respect to application in a bicycle, it is pointed out that it may be employed with other unicycles or multi-cycles, for example with bicycle trailers, scooters, or wheelchairs.
For high quality bicycle components the weight plays a significant role. To reduce the weight of wheels, rims and spokes of bicycles, bicycle components of fiber-reinforced plastics have become known which while being reduced in total weight achieve a stability comparable to that of wheels with metal rims.
Attaching spokes to the rim is in particular difficult where the rims are of fiber-reinforced plastics since conventional spoke nipples require that a stable support be provided.
Against the background of this prior art it is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a lightweight wheel, and lightweight spokes which exhibit(s) high strength.
Furthermore it is intended to allow a simple way of incorporating the spokes in the rim and in the hub.